


C for Cain... and Cuddles!

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Pointless fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: Anne and Cain spend a movie night together. Totally innocent and sugary fluff.
Relationships: SCP-073/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	C for Cain... and Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I dunno what I'm doing. Fluff is supposed to be so easy to write but I ran out of sweet ideas.  
> Sorry, y'all.  
> Dedicated to my friend Romantic, also here on AO3 as AnnePeach! You can also find her on tumblr at crazedhopelessromantic.tumblr.com

‘’Anne! There you are!’’

Raising an eyebrow, I turned just slightly as I saw Cain sprinting down the hallway, waving his hand. I couldn’t help but smile - no matter how many times it was stated that he should not run, for safety reasons - people swarmed everywhere, around here - he just couldn’t help himself when he saw me. I was flattered.

‘’Hey, Cain,’’ I greeted, watching as he stopped before me, blue eyes glimmering with excitement. ‘’Okay, spill it - what are you happy about, today?’’

Only then I noticed that one metallic hand was behind his back, as if hiding something. I put my hands on my hips, cocking my head to the side. He looked like he couldn’t contain his happiness, and suddenly, he pulled his surprise out.

‘V for Vendetta’ on DVD! My mouth dropped open.

‘’Cain…’’

‘’You’ve been going on and on about seeing it,’’ he started, a smile widening on his face. I took the DVD box from him, looking at the cover in awe. ‘’I was thinking, uhh, maybe…’’

I glanced up from the movie package, trying to contain my giggle as I saw Cain blushing, brushing his fingers nervously together as his eyes stared at the floor. Like a schoolboy in love. Poor thing!

‘’You want me to watch it with you?’’ I guessed.

‘’Yeah!’’ he replied a bit too loudly, awkwardly clearing his throat immediately after. ‘’I mean, yeah, how about tonight? I asked some personnel to get some snacks for you… I didn’t touch them…’’

His cheeks were deep red now as he shuffled on his feet, hesitantly meeting my gaze for one second at a time before focusing on the floor. I stepped in front of him, putting my free hand onto his shoulder. ‘’I would love to.’’

~~~

I put the movie on and shuffled to a sofa, where Cain was already sitting, holding a blanket made out of synthetic materials. When I plopped myself down next to him, he gently put the blanket over our laps before pulling it upwards so that it rested on our shoulders. I smiled, leaning onto his shoulder, and even though I felt him shiver, he leaned back against me.

Cain put his metallic arm behind me as we relaxed together, watching the film. I was so into the movie that at first I didn’t notice how he retreated just a bit. Only when I glanced up at him, confused by the sudden movement, I noticed that he was focused on me rather than the television screen. I didn’t ask, only quietly shifting my attention back to the movie.

I felt his stare even when I got immersed in the film’s world, and though I didn’t look back at him at all, I reached over my chest to grab his hand that rested on my shoulder, and gave the metallic surface a squeeze. 

When a dance scene from the movie started playing, I sighed wistfully. ‘’I wish I could do that with you…’’

Cain tensed against me, so I quickly continued: ‘’What I meant is, if you would be okay with it…’’

He snatched the remote, pausing the film and getting up, blanket falling off of him. I got a bit scared - did I do something wrong? Where was he going? 

Cain was searching around his drawers for something, back turned to me as he was almost furiously digging through his things. I was about to rise and go to him, even if just to ask if he needed help, when he turned with a small device at hand.

A bluetooth speaker?

Almost shyly, he returned to me, putting the speaker onto the sofa and turning it on. A light bulb lit up inside my head. He wanted to dance with me, just like I wished!

‘’Umm, if you can connect your phone,’’ he started, nervously glancing around, not even once looking at me, ‘’we could, you know… dance together… like in the movie…’’

I felt my face heating up a bit as I nodded. ‘’Yeah, I would like that.’’

After connecting my phone to the small device and scrolling through a playlist for a calm dance music, I looked up at Cain and smiled. Finally, he met my gaze, offering his metallic hand as he bowed, cheeks dark red. I let him pull me up from the couch, and lead me to the open space on his floor as the calm tunes played in the room. 

I leaned my cheek against his chest, swaying calmly to the rhythm with him, as his arms gently circled my waist. And so we danced around, embracing, our movie frozen and forgotten in our special little moment. 

The song ended, and we could only smile at each other before we playfully curtsied and bowed, before returning to the sofa. As I reached for the remote, Cain leaned forward to grab the fallen blanket, saying: ‘’We could dance again after the movie finishes, you know…’’

I raised my eyebrow before quickly pecking him on the cheek. And I could only laugh as I saw Cain’s jaw drop, eyes wide as he stared ahead of himself, frozen in place. And within ten seconds, he was laughing and tackling me to the sofa, hugging me needily. But I didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> *dies of diabetes*


End file.
